


18

by PineTrain



Series: Untitled Stories [18]
Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 16:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	18

**[mrdaxxonford](https://mrdaxxonford.tumblr.com/)** asked:

Fluff: Mabel and Dipper change a tire. The spare tire is something odd. Mabel has to explain what she did wtih it

* * *

“Mabel…”

The girl froze at the sound of her brother’s voice. As much as she had known this moment would come, it was still alarming for it to finally happen. She turned to look at him, a drop of nervous sweat forming at her temple.

“Yeah, bro?”

Dipper rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed by her pitiful attempt at feigning ignorance. He stared her down, then glanced at the car he held between them, then back at her with pointed intent. 

With a rice krispy frame, skittles for headlights, and a driver made entirely of colored marshmallows (to name just a few of the details), the vehicle was quite an impressive piece of work. Even more so since it could actually ‘drive’ about despite its completely candy construction. Dipper’s poignant glance, though, drew attention to the fact that it actually was not, in fact, completely candy at this moment in time.

Less than an hour ago its wheels had been cookies. A little bit of shaving here and there, and they rolled well enough. Not as well as the new metal washer wheels, but well enough. Dipper had been proud of his work, and he was not happy about this change. Mabel wilted a little under his accusing stare.

“I, um, er…” she mumbled, unsure what to say. The cookies had just looked so tasty and she just plucked them off and ate them without even thinking while he was out of the house. She had immediately felt guilty since they built the car together, so she stuck the washers on without really thinking. Now that Dipper had seen it, she felt like maybe it was even worse that she’d tried to cover it up so pathetically instead of just coming clean.

Her embarrassment prevented her from coming up with anything resembling a proper answer so she just stayed silent. A few moments of this passed before Dipper sighed and handed her the car, “It’s alright. Not a big deal.”

Mabel felt like a needle pierced her heart. He wasn’t angry, he was disappointed. She frowned deeply at the car while he walked off, feeling even worse than she had before. She flicked her eyes up just as he was leaving the room and opened her mouth to speak, but she decided against it. Saying “Sorry” right now didn’t really feel right. It was probably best to let some time pass before she went to him to apologize, even if she wanted to do it right now.

Mabel steeled herself. It was better to wait, actually, when she thought about it. This way there’d be time for her to come up with a proper apology. Dipper probably needed space for a little bit anyways.

She’d give herself one hour. One hour to make this candy car even better than what they’d made together. She’d make it all look better and that’d show her remorse for what she’d done. There were so many things she could improve on if she put her mind to it.

She eyed the washers and resisted the urge to flick them off. As much as they were a reminder of her transgression, it was best to ignore them for now. No, she would leave them on until she brought the car to him. It had been his part of the car that she’d eaten, he should decide how to fix it.

While Mabel worked, she came up with an idea. What if they made the new wheels together? She felt nervous about mentioning it to Dipper when the time came since it’d be a little presumptuous after what she’d done. Still, she couldn’t help but hope he’d say yes.


End file.
